Tomb of Annihilation Session 0
Finding themselves in a tavern in the bustling city of Baldur's Gate waiting to be fetched for a quest they know little to nothing about we meet our adventurers. Nishka, Sorel, Fin and Arcos talk over a few pints until a finely dressed butler by the name of Heathcote arrives to fetch the Peacock Pendant holders. After arriving to a large mansion they enter to meet the quest benefactor, Lady Syndra Silvane. Explaining that she had fetched for these individuals based on word and other notoriety from past friends of the Lady. She then explains that she and many others are afflicted with a dreadful curse dubbed, The Deathcurse. ''With some sources from some friends in the ''Harper ''faction they have discovered that the source of this curse, ''The Soulmonger, originates from somewhere within the vast depths of the jungles of Chult. Answering as many questions as she can Lady Silvane transports the group to the city of ''Port Nyanzaru ''a city she knows well and tells them that she will remain until the quest is complete. With a small incantation later, the group appears in a vast, hot, colourful city with many different creatures on the streets. Dinosaurs, animals, flying snakes, and other beasts of burden walk about with the citizens of the city. Waiting on them is an old friend Merchant Prince Wakanga O'Tamu and the last of the party, a lizardfolk named Faessi. Advising that the group find a place to stay for the night as the teleportation may have drained them she leaves with her friend Prince O'Tamu where she will stay for the remainder of the quest. The party then goes to seek for some lodging before exploring town. Looking for some rooms they are met with a man that preaches about the end being nigh he walks up to Nishka and says to her rhythmically "Speak to the wise guardian of Orolunga, east of Mbala. She can direct you to that which you seek." he then collapses having no memory of quite some time, only that he was asked to find the descriptions that matched the adventurers. Finding some rooms at ''The Thundering Lizard ''the party asks around for any guides that might be able to take them through the jungle. Faessi points them in the right direction as they go to seek the services of Merchant Prince Jobal. Showing the group some documents of many guides that work in this city the party goes over who they might hire. While still deciding they plan on taking in the city as they walk around to do some shopping, prepping for the journey ahead. While shopping around the charming Fin manages to get a decent discount on a bundle of ''Healer's Kits ''and passes one out to each of his now party members. Shortly after this shopping bonanza, horns sound off signaling the attack of the undead on the gates. The party choices to investigate to find a horde of undead swarming the slums outside killing all they can get their hands on as the people try to run to the closing gates. Quickly pouring through the gates to participate in the battle the party go to battle with the oncoming horde. Spells, arrows, bells, swords and warhammers fly, slice and smash they undead. Seeing a few of the guides and others fight along side the party. Some protecting and escorting the citizens to safety, others sending off a volley of magic or arrows. Just as things began to heat up the horde has been extinguished. As the group head back into the city, some head to the dinosaur tracks to see the jockeys practicing for any upcoming races. Others head back to the tavern for a free deserved ale. Talking up the local guides Nishka is drawn to the one armed dwarf, ''Hew Hackinstone. ''With the tales he tells her of his forge and home destroyed and sieged by a red dragon, ''Tinder. ''Lifting his arm that was taken by the damned thing he vows to return and take back the mine for all his brethren and his fallen brothers and sisters. Offering his services if they find there way headed to the ''Kobold Mountains ''to help with the slaying of the damned dragon. Sorel meets with a woman that fought along side the group in the zombie horde, a woman with scales on her fair skin by the name of Xandala and her pet pseudodragon, Summerwise. They exchange some small talk before she calls it a night as she is tired from the battle. The group eventually finds their way to their rooms and calls it a night.